HabboWiki:User page
User pages make communication among editors easier in a wiki. Logged in users have a user page and talk page on every Wikia wiki. Unregistered users are not allowed to have userpages, but are free to to have one. You can find your own userpage at on any Wikia site. User pages are not home pages, but a way of organizing the work that you are doing on a particular wiki and a way of helping other editors to understand with whom they're working. Like any page on a wiki, your user page can be edited by anyone. However, because a user page belongs to a specific person, it is expected that others will not edit except to make minor corrections, improvements, or to revert vandalism. What to put on your userpage On most wikis, people add information about themselves, such as contact information, areas they excel in, their interests, likes and dislikes, where they live, and so on. RuneScape wiki user pages generally describe the RuneScape character rather than the user's real self. You can also use your user page to help you to use a wiki more effectively: you can make a "to do" list, list works in progress, leave reminders or messages, post useful links, and so on. Many users use a sandbox page to work on new content before putting the page in the main wiki space. Act with some restraint when editing user pages, e.g. only make changes where they are invited by the creator. Many wikis have userboxes that you can use on your user page to express certain interests and preferences. See HabboWiki:Userboxes to see the many userboxes available on this wiki. In addition, there are a number of templates that can be used to describe your character. Personal pictures Personal pictures, of real life or your character, should generally not be uploaded into the wiki's filespace, and will be usually deleted. Very narrow exceptions are if the image is being used to show an example of an item or how that item may be used, and if that image is used tastefully in a regular "mainspace" article. If a similar image already exists in the article a new image may also be deleted, so don't abuse this narrow exception either. The Habbo Wiki is not a photo gallery collection that shows the development of your character in the game or a personal image web hosting service. Wiki policy suggests that images of this nature should be uploaded to public image aggregation websites such as Photobucket or Imageshack and can then be shown on the user page by entering the URL path in the page source. If you are having difficulty displaying images, contributors to this wiki are encouraged to contact the administrators of this wiki for technical assistance. Not all websites will be permitted to be displayed in this manner, and will be evaluated on a case by case basis. Any images that are displayed in this manner should furthermore be available under licensing terms that permit their duplication. For full body shots, you need to use the following format: http://www.habbo.com/habbo-imaging/avatarimage?user=&action=&direction=3&head_direction=3&size=l Formatting Users are free to use html and css to format their userpages as they wish, but the formatting must not make it difficult to access system links found in the sidebar, the header, or the footer. Multiple userpages You have a separate user page for every Wikia site you contribute to. If you occasionally edit more than one, the community may find it helpful if you just link to your main user page from the other wikis you edit. For example, if you usually edit the RuneScape Wiki, and occasionally edit other wikis, you can add this to your user page on the other wikis: :My home wiki is the Habbo Wiki. Please see my user page there. which will display as: :My home wiki is the Habbo Wiki. Please see my user page there.